Top Hat
by iButler9586
Summary: Ciel returns from a ball, reaching his manor and acting intoxicated - all to seduce his butler. And does the demonic butler take advantage of such an exquisite opportunity? What kind of a demon would he be to let it slip by? THIS IS YAOI. IT IS EXPLICIT. DEAL. Sebastian X Ciel LEMON. Don't like, don't read. Chapter two coming soon.


"Sebastian… I'm not… tired…" the boy stumbled over the gravel as his eyes drooped slightly and his head ached.

"My, my, Young Master… You finally give in and dance with Lady Elizabeth, you take some wine, despite your age, and look at you…" the demon grinned, watching his Lord grip his elbow unsteadily as they approached the large doors of the Phantomhive Manor.

"Hush up, Sebastian! I'm just… worn…." Ciel mumbled quietly, his butler supporting his forearm.

_And intoxicated. _Sebastian thought amusedly.

He had just returned from a ball that his very own fiancee had hosted, having finally decided that he owed it to her to dance, he spent the night twirling dizzily with her in his arms, socializing, and drinking.

"My Lord? Please come in. I shan't have you catching a cold out there. I shall run a bath for you." Sebastian extended a hand, offering the support to Ciel, who had yet to come in the door.

"No. Don't run the bath this evening. Run it for me in the morning. I merely wish… to sleep tonight…" he stepped into the threshold of familiarity, his manor seeming to only be truly safe when his butler resided with him.

His thoughts began wandering as he mindlessly followed his butler up the stairs - dodging the three fools and admiring the faint glow of the candles, hearing a faint, distant, "Yes, my Lord." Did he truly value the demon's presence that much? He scoffed quietly. As if. He relied upon his butler the same way any master would. Aside from their far from natural binding.

Sebastian unhooked the clasps on his master's cloak, briskly walking to the wardrobe and retrieving a hanger to place it on. He turned around to see his master already seated on the bed, his visible eyelid sinking exhaustedly. The demon kneeled before the boy, taking one foot into his awaiting hand. He unlaced the boot and slid it off, placing it to his right. He took the other foot and did the same, also removing the sock garter and said socks. He turned, standing erect once more, as he deposited the garments into the laundry basket and placed the shoes into their designated spot in the wardrobe.

Sebastian lifted a single hanger from the rack, a large, white shirt hanging upon it. He unbuttoned the top button that held it around the hanger, replacing the object where it had been. The butler returned to his master's side and unfastened his coat. As he slid it off of Ciel's shoulders, he heard a soft mumble, "Sebastian…" He folded the coat and set it beside the boy.

"Hm?"

The shirt was next to be removed as no reply followed, and the shirt was soon deposited alongside the socks. The coat was hung and the shorts were slid gracefully off of elegant legs that hung over the side of the bed, leaving the earl in his undergarments. Sebastian reached to remove his master's top hat, his hand to be met with one bearing a ring. His eyes widened, taken aback.

"My Lord?"

An incoherent murmur came from Ciel's mouth and a small chuckle from his butler's. The demon took the very hand that had hit him and pulled the golden ring from it.

"A peculiar request, but my master's, nevertheless."

He reached to the other hand and removed the glinting blue hope ring, setting it neatly beside the aforementioned. Nimble fingers pulled the knot in the eyepatch undone, catching it as it slithered along bare skin, his cool, gloved hands eliciting a soft whimper. Sebastian's crimson eyes bore into the boy's closed ones, that still hid beneath the shadow of the top hat that remained on his head as the eyepatch was laid beside the rings.

"Young Master…?" The words spoken there were not a question, not a command, nor a prompt. They were a requisition.

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed as his butler began to slide a cool sleeve of cotton over his arm. He jerked it away as his head spun with exhaustion and intoxication. He pulled his arm out of the sleeve and wrapped it around his butler's neck, pulling Sebastian's face to his neck.

Sebastian's eyes widened amusedly. He could smell the fine wine lingering on his master's palate. The raven-haired elder slowly let the soft cotton garment sink from his hands and slither to the bed. He tentatively placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, wanting to see how far his master would go. Ciel whispered brokenly into his demon's ear.

"Kiss… me…"

Sebastian faltered. He knew that he had longed for this boy longer than the boy had known of his kind's existence. And yes, he did want to take him as his own. He had his soul, what more could he want? His heart. His mind. His body. All of him. Despite what demons were always told, what misconceptions were made, what forms of seduction they used… Sebastian wanted all of the boy to be his, and **his alone. **

"You damned demon…. I… feel your breath… on my skin… and… in my ear… and I know you're taunting me…. I'm not stupid…. So if I must, I will order you…. Kiss me, Sebastian."

The butler smiled dryly. "I'm afraid that you're merely intoxicated, my Lord. As your butler, I am to do what is right for my master. I do not believe this to be your wisest choice of action. I must sincerely apologize."

Ciel snapped then and there. He'd had enough of the tantalizing glances that distracted him from work, the delicious, velvet voice that he heard each day, the lingering touch as his butler bathed and dressed him… He had wanted him for far too long, and if it took acting intoxicated to get it, he would. His logic followed along the lines of something as incontrollable as intoxication protecting his pride. Not that he'd ever forgive himself for it - far from it. But it got him damn close to belonging completely to his beloved. No matter the facade.

The boy pulled Sebastian's lips to his. He felt his butler properly enter the kiss, said demon's hands lightly tracing the contours of his cheekbones, their lips moving smoothly against each other's. Sebastian slid a sinful tongue along Ciel's sweet lower lip and removed his gloves, his cool fingers tracing his master's ribs lightly.

The boy's hand knotted in the silky hair of his butler, pulling him infinitely closer and allowing him into his mouth. Sebastian's tongue invaded Ciel's exquisite virgin mouth. He pulled away momentarily. "My, anxious, are we, my Lord?"

Ciel's hand tugged at the hair harshly. "Shut up, demon."

Sebastian's lips and tongue ventured to his master's clavicle, trailing the slick muscle along the fragile, sensitive bone.

The boy threw his head back, the top hat toppling onto the bed.

"What a pity. And you wouldn't let me take the hat off you, my Lord?" He chuckled quietly against the flawless skin of the other.

"Sebastian. Do you not know… how to respect your master? Shut up." the earl snapped, his spine arching into the mouth that was now attached indecently to one of his sensitive nipples.

The butler's tongue flicked out at the perking bud, looking his master earnestly in the eyes. "Forgive me, my love."

Ciel's eyes widened at the twisted use of his title, his surprise being voiced in a sharp gasp as that dastardly tongue found the other of his unexperienced buds.

Sebastian's hand slid down the pulchritudinous body, his lips splitting into a smirk as he found a particularly prominent extremity. "Well, it certainly is a relief to know that, despite his aura, my master is genuinely **male**." As if you emphasize his point, Sebastian's hand gripped the hardening muscle through the thin cotton of the boy's undergarments.

Ciel thrust his hips forward instinctively. "Ah! Damn you! Wh-aah…." The demon's laugh became a growl in seconds as his master's eyes fluttered.

Gripping him by his tie, Ciel pulled the elder up to tower over him. He spun himself to land on top of the soft pillow, pulling his butler over him. Sebastian's eyes soon grew luminescent.

"What an interesting evening this is panning out to be…" He grinned deviously, his hand toying at Ciel's hips. "I wonder what Lady Elizabeth would say… Ah, yes, I wonder…"

Sebastian chuckled softly, shifting his weight to his knees - that resided between his master's - and gripping the remaining clothing with both hands, allowing his fingernails to drag light marks along the tender flesh of the boy's flawless thighs as he did so.

Ciel groaned as the garment was dragged painfully over his hardening member.

Sebastian merely smiled as the boy writhed - his heated, tender and less-than-flaccid manhood exposed to the cool evening air that flooded the entire room from the two upper windows.

"G-god…! Quit… playing games, S-Sebas-tian!"

The demon laughed, trailing a tongue from the very base of the sensitive length to it's tip, where his fingers met his tongue and began working in rhythm, swirling around the head wetly and his hand pumping loosely.

"Ah, but it is to my understanding that my young master is quite fond of games, is he not?"

Ciel moaned as the heat flooded to his erect muscle.

"Not…. When I'm- Nngh!… losing… to you, at the very- aah…. very least…"

The demon grinned. "In that case, my Lord, there is a lovely little thing…" he paused to immerse the boy fully in his mouth, applying his tongue, his teeth, suction and pure heat and depth all at once, pulling away with a smirk. "Called surrender."

"A-ah! N-no! You know me b-haah! Better than to think I'll give in to you…." he thrust his hips needily, aching for the heavenly cavern to take him again.

Sebastian nodded solemnly. "Which is precisely why I shall continue, my Lord." he lapped repeatedly at the liquid that began to drip from Ciel's member, growling as his eyes illuminated further - the taste of his essence driving him half wild.

He took the arousal into his mouth once more, willing the utmost pleasure unto his master.

"Mm…. Ah! S-Sebastian… Nn…!"

The butler gave a moan of approval as the noises that his master began releasing increased in frequency and the pitch grew higher.

Said demon shook his head minisculely.

_There's no way… Too easy, Ciel, all too easy…_

Ciel thrashed his head into his pillow, moaning.

"I… It's strange… I…! Ah…! Nngh… Sebastian…."

He smiled, pulling away and stroking the manhood with his hand. "Let it come, my Lord. I promise you, you won't regret it."

Ciel nodded, moaning louder as the butler's pleasurable mouth entranced him from a most indecent place.

The butler gave a moan himself as a sweet, radiant, fluid spilled over his tongue, the seed hot - even in his mouth. He felt Ciel trembling as the orgasm crashed over his virgin body.

"My, that was certainly something long awaited, wasn't it, Young Master?"

The reply was a glare of daggers from a panting earl.

"Now, allow me to clean you up, my Lord."


End file.
